Hidden Among the Stars
by Spottedpool
Summary: In the midst of war, secrets always come to light. Virtues and morals are put to test. Would you sacrifice everything for the ones you love? Can Draco break away from the Dark that's held him back for so long for the one he loves? DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on an idea given to me by xTeionx. Go check out his stories! **

* * *

Running. He had always been running, even when he wasn't physically moving. Moving, hiking, sprinting, whatever you wanted to call it. Distancing himself from the dark wizards. It was almost like a game, him going and them coming.

But now? Now the games were over. And it was a matter of life or death. And Aries was involved. Aries was never involved. He wouldn't allow it.

So when the Dark Lord decided it would be 'a good idea' to use Draco's little sister as bait for Potter, well Draco knew that just wouldn't do. So he took her, and ran. He decided his Great Grandmother's house would do. It was partially owned by Black, but Draco didn't think the convict was likely to have much use for it now.

"Dra-co?" Aries's tiny voice squeaked tiredly. "How much farther?"

"Not much farther, little lamb. Do you want me to carry you?" The little girl nodded and stretched her arms up towards him. He bent down and let her latch her small fingers around his shoulders. One was still clutching the stuffed heffalump she carried with her everywhere. Holding onto her feet, he stood again.

Soon the girl was asleep, the falling snow fading into the white parts of her hair like camouflage. Draco hesitated, then before continuing he gently set her down, and pulled off his jacket. He wrapped it around her then pulled her back onto his back, and continued. The frosty air now piercing at his pale skin like needles.

"We're almost there, we're almost there." He murmured softly to himself under his breath as he shivered again.

As he continued to walk, the thought of death crossed his mind. What if he froze to death out here in the snow? What would become of Aries? He supposed he could always tell her to find a kind looking family to take her in. She was cute enough, someone surely would. But what if they starved?

No, he decided. He wasn't going to think of that now. He was sure they were on Grimmauld Place now. They were almost there. And then, the square came into sight. He scanned the row of houses, but as he got to eleven his breath stuck in his throat. Number twelve was missing. He counted again, sure that his head was just spinning. But no, it was ten, eleven, thirteen. No twelve.

"Dra-co?" Aries sleepy voice said softly. "We there?"

"N… No." Draco whispered. Aries slide off his back and walked around him so she could see his face. Her violet eyes shone up at him, filled with concern as Draco slumped against the gate. Aries sat next to him.

"Dra-co?" She asked.

"Just resting my eyes..." He mumbled, and moments later he was asleep. Aries watched him for a moment later, then wiggled between his arms and fell asleep, her head against his chest.

Neither would notice the two men that came and carried them into an old home, nor would they wake when they were set into a soft bed. Both slept until the sound of angry shouts woke them both.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Review either way, feedback is feedback! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two is up at last! Sorry for taking so long. I've had a bit of a writers block. (As you can probably tell from the length of this chapter) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

Draco woke about two minutes before Aries. As soon as he woke, he was on his feet, throwing himself instinctively between Aries and the shouting voices.

"-Death Eater in this house!" A woman's voice shrieked. Draco felt cold as he realized they were talking about him.

_Where are we anyway? _He thought, looking around. _Last thing I remember is falling asleep…_

Suddenly, a door slammed, and three people burst into the room. He recognized Molly Weasley and Sirius Black, but he didn't know who the third man was. "Molly, calm down! It's just that Malfoy brat and some little k-" Black stopped when he realized both were awake. Aries had woken and was staring at the trio from behind Draco, her eyes wide.

"Bad man." Aries whispered, pointing one of her tiny fingers at Black. The man raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement.

Draco quickly shushed her and hid her behind him. "Where are we?" He demanded.

"I don't believe you're in a position to make demands, Mister Malfoy." The man that Draco didn't know said coolly. Draco glared at him, his face burning.

"Fine." Draco snapped angrily. "I was just leaving anyway." He took Aries hand in his and pulled her forward. Black and the mystery man blocked their path. Draco glared daggers at them both.

"Like I said, you are not in a position to make demands." The man repeated coolly. Draco ground his teeth together, but backed off and sat down.

"That's better. Now, Mister Malfoy, would you like to tell us exactly why you were outside the Order headquarters?" The man asked. Draco scowled.

"What headquarters?" He said, scowling irritably. "I was looking for my great-grandmothers house."

Black snorted. "Oh, so there's another magical house around? I hadn't notice." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not lying." Draco said flatly, knowing fully that the 'madman' wouldn't believe a word he said. No one ever did.

"Yeah right," Mrs. Weasley hissed, her eyes filled with hatred. "You came because You-Know-Who wants Harry, isn't that right? You're a Death Eater, just like your parents!" Draco blinked in surprise at the woman's hate, but he quickly composed himself.

"I have no intention of hurting Potter, and I would appreciate it if you did not accuse me of following that snake-faced git! I am and never will be a Death Eater!" He declared.

"It's a well-known fact among the Order that your family fully supports He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." The man informed him.

"Check my arm then!" Draco snapped, and before any of them could say another word he wrenched up his sleeve, revealing his left arm.

Molly Weasley gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and the men pale slightly, but didn't say anything for a moment.

Draco glared at them, daring any of them to comment on the long burn scar that trailed from the bottom of his wrist and up his forearm.

"So… you aren't really a Death Eater?" Molly gasped.

"Sorry to disappoint." Draco sneered sarcastically. "Now that that's cleared up, may I leave?"

Black and the mystery man exchanged a look. "No," The man declared, turning to leave. Black followed.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Draco asked furiously.

"Well… we mean no." Black replied nonchalantly.

"Why? I'm not a Death Eater! You can't justify keeping me here!" Draco protested angrily.

"Actually… We can." The man answered, turning to face the angry boy. "You could give us information on You-Know-Who."

"Do you honestly think he'd tell me anything important?" Draco sneered.

"Possibly."

"Then you're an idiot." Draco turned to face Aries.

Then was no reply, and when he glanced behind him a few moments later, Draco realized he and Aries were alone.

Sighing, the blonde sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall. Aries snuggled close to his side, and soon the little girl was asleep.

Draco unconsciously put an arm around her and closed his eyes. What was he going to do now?

**All feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
